


Colossus

by babiest



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiest/pseuds/babiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minato/ryoji drabbles and whatever this is gay and embarrassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the first time you both kiss its after school some day in november, you both turn your heads at the same time. its an accident. is what he says, and laughs it off. youd believe him, since the kiss was just pressed lips and accidents happen all the time. obviously. its not as if ryoji is a bad liar, because hes not. maybe it was because youve felt like youve known him all your life. maybe he really wasnt lying at all, and that slight strain in his voice was your imagination. and the flash of disappointment in his face when you just looked to the side and shrugged slightly trying to mask your own disappointment, was all in your head. the next day you grab him after school, and before he can asks why and you kiss him by the persimmon tree. his face flushes. your face is also incredibly warm, but youd hate to admit you blush.

"that wasnt an accident," you say, not meeting his gaze. you attempt to try and fix his scarf you disheveled, your hands are shaking too much.   
"y-yeah," his voice is also shaking. he presses his lips into a line, and holds onto the end of your dress shirt.   
"yeah...?" you ask quietly.   
he rests his head on you, and you slowly wrap your arms around him. you hear a muffled sob and suddenly realize youre crying too. 

when you come home and hear everyone say say oh you just missed ryoji! thats a shame hopefully youll catch him next time. youre not surprise to see him standing outside your door, waiting for you.  
"can i come in?" he asks.  
you glance at him, and nod. he enters your room and seeing him in there just feels right. he belongs here. you then retract that statement due to how embarrassing it felt and decide he just looks good here. or something.   
"its cozy," he says finally, nodding to... himself youre assuming.   
you look at him funny cozy is the last thing youd call this room.  
"the beds too hard," you say.   
he jumps on your bed, and tries to bounce on it with no success.   
"wow youre right," he says in amazement, "i dont know why but... i imagined it to be softer, you seem like a soft bed kind of person."  
"thanks," you roll your eyes.  
"im serious! maybe this is why you have problems sleeping," he laughs and falls back on it. you sit at the end of the bed.   
"ill keep that in mind," you say.   
"the way light spills in here... is nice..."  
ryoji has this far off look in his eyes, its a look you recognize. something youve seen before, the look he got after he saw you for the first time. you dont know what to call it. its a quiet storm.  
"ive been here before," is what he finally says, and its barely a whisper.   
you dont say anything, you just look at him.   
"no i havent, no i mean. i feel like... ive been here..." he crosses his hands, and you notice his hands are a lot shorter than you imagined.   
"ive never met you," he finally says, "i mean, ive never met you before moving here."  
"ive never seen you before in my life," you tell him, your voice is much more hoarse than you thought.   
"minato," he sits up, and slowly inches towards your hand, "minato..."  
"ryoji," you say, and let him take your hand.   
"minato," he coos softly, "minato minato..."  
he takes your hand to his face and kisses your palm. you can feel the tears fall onto your hand.   
he begins apologizing. slowly and softly repeating the words "im sorry". you dont know what to say. you push him down so you can both lay on your hard cramped twin sized bed. hes still apologizing. your put your arms around him and let him cry on you. he is so small and so fragile in your arms. you say its okay and it doesnt make him stop. not that you expected it to. he lifts his head up from your chest and when you look down he kisses you. its wet, and now youre crying which makes him cry. an while your heart feels like itll explode you decide that this has to be love. 

he tells you when you say his name its comforting. you get embarrassed and accidentally push him off the bed and hes angry at you for seven minutes, its after the tenth kiss he accepts your apology.


	2. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble. ficlet? idk

ryojis eyes are constantly wavering, when he is with him hes unsure. is this love or pure torture. or maybe love is just that. pure torture. the first time they kiss, he laughs between sobs that hes never cried before. minato kisses his eyelid and says hes never been in love before, so this relationship is a first for everything. which makes ryoji laugh and cry harder. minato laughs while also crying, and ryoji decides that minato is the sun. thats the only way he could smile so bright. and when minato kisses his again, gently, he wonders if it was okay for minato to give his light away to someone like him. someone so undeserving of this kindness. but when minato closes his eyes and nuzzles his cheek all of his guilt washes away and for a moment his world is just him and the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> the titled from a random song on my phone and its a fucking tyler the creator song


End file.
